


A Matter of Memoirs

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Footnotes, Writers, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among all the possible reasons for writing one's memoirs, the best may be that one gets to tell the tale oneself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Memoirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amindamazed (hophophop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** _Mary Russell’s official memoirs have been published under the auspices of her literary agent and editor, Laurie R. King. The following manuscript is not part of the archive held by Ms. King, and scholars in such matters may therefore dispute its authenticity._

**a certain villa on the Sussex Downs**

There were few occasions during our long partnership when I succeeded in totally surprising my husband. One of them, however, stands out in my memory as perhaps the most entertaining. I had been working on the project for nearly two weeks, typing for several hours each day[1], before Holmes expressed an interest in its nature. In itself, this was not unusual. Indeed, it was entirely typical as the years progressed for the two of us to be engaged in separate yet simultaneous researches, Holmes for yet another of his scientific monographs and I on a paper of some kind for a university journal.

In this instance, however, I had embarked on a rather different endeavor – and when I told him what it was, his expression instantly became one of unmitigated dismay.

“You cannot be serious.”

“I have never been more so.”

“Surely,” Holmes persisted, “Watson has published sufficient Holmesian memoirs to circumscribe both our lifetimes.”

I nodded vigorously. “Quite true. And what better way of forestalling the Watsonian pen than by setting my own to paper?”

My husband’s face grew dark. “He would not...”

“...publish such a chronicle while any of us are alive? No, of course not. But left to his own devices, could he resist the impulse to leave a manuscript among his papers, marked for opening at some long-future date?”

Holmes took a long breath. “A distinct point. He has admitted to having several such volumes already locked away, concerning various especially sensitive or sensational cases. I had hoped that his respect for the fairer sex would ensure a certain discretion with respect to our married lives.”

I sighed as well. “There is that. There is also, however, his unshakeable conviction that you deserve far greater recognition than you have received for your professional accomplishments. Moreover, I imagine he now harbors similar feelings toward me.”

“For having, as he would put it, brought Sherlock Holmes back from the brink of self-destruction.” He chuckled. “I fear I cannot disagree with either assessment – Watson’s, of you, and yours, that left to his own devices he will add our shared exploits to his literary catalogue.”

“Then you’ll support my little project.”

Holmes laughed again. “Assuredly. You realize, I trust, that extracting a promise of reticence from Watson will require something more than showing him a sheaf of typescript.”

“Of course; it’s all part of my plan.”

“Do tell,” Holmes said, quirking an eyebrow.

A Cheshire smile graced my lips. “Clearly I shall have to consult Uncle John from time to time as I prepare these memoirs. The art of dramatic storytelling is quite unlike the scholarly prose I have produced up to now. It will be necessary to share certain passages in order to obtain Watson’s expert advice – and he will naturally assume that these form the basis of my intended narrative. “

“Dear me,” said Holmes, in a tone of mock severity. “So you propose to lie to the good doctor?”

“Say rather to misdirect,” I replied. “It’s quite true, after all, that I have no practical experience in his sort of writing. Thus, there are lessons I can learn from his criticism. I shall simply apply his suggestions to narratives other than those I permit him to see.”

Holmes raised a cautionary finger. “I pray you, do not underestimate Watson. He may lack the gift of a deductive intellect, but his intuitive powers are remarkable. If he should realize that you are being less than forthright with him, I cannot be responsible for the consequences. Mycroft made that error once, and very nearly lost his membership in the Diogenes over it.[2] The true wonder of that episode, mind you, is that Watson himself is still permitted to enter the Strangers’ Room.”

My own eyebrows rose. “You’ll have to tell me that story sometime,” I said. “For the present, I am well warned. Still, I see no other way to avoid becoming the heroine of one of Watson’s adventure tales.”

“In that I fear you are right,” Holmes agreed. “One question more, if I may.”

“Name it.”

“If we are judging Watson’s motives correctly, merely producing a manuscript – or even a series of manuscripts – will not be sufficient to persuade him to draw a veil over your role in my life. He will want some assurance that you intend your memoirs to be published. Indeed, he may offer his or Conan Doyle’s services as an agent in the matter.”

I could not quite hold back a grimace. “Conan Doyle? I think not. That said, I expect Uncle John can be placated on that point. If by some chance he should outlive us both I am content to will him whatever memoirs I produce – and to tell him I shall do so.”

Holmes’ smile was thin. “A highly unlikely scenario, even allowing for the risks of our chosen profession. I doubt that assurance will be persuasive on its own.” He left unspoken the far more probable outcome, but I could see its presence in his thoughts.

“Agreed,” I told him. “However, I shall also point out that it would be both confusing to the public and unfair to Uncle John if I should begin publishing tales of our adventures while he continues to publish accounts of those he shared with you. Far better, surely, for me to stay my hand, awaiting the moment when Holmes’ first and foremost chronicler chooses to lay down his pen.”

“Ha! That is well argued. Very well, then, you have my blessing to proceed – not that you require it,” Holmes added hastily. “I have no doubt, at least, that you will describe my exploits far more realistically than Watson ever has.”

“You may regret that one day,” I said, laughing lightly. “After all, these will be _my_ memoirs, written from my point of view. You may therefore find that from time to time your role is that of sidekick or comic relief, rather than the star.”

Holmes blinked, then broke out in laughter that drowned out my own. “I look forward to the experience,” he said at last, between breaths. “Speaking as a former thespian, the comic relief very often gets the best lines. And as we both know, the sidekick does occasionally get the girl.”

# # #

 

[1] This reference to typewriting is at odds with Laurie R. King’s assertion, in the editorial matter accompanying the published text of _The Beekeeper’s Apprentice_ , that the manuscripts of Russell’s works were in “tiny, difficult writing”. The discrepancy is difficult to reconcile, given that no independent scholar has been permitted to review Russell’s unedited papers, but it is hard to imagine that an Oxford-trained scholar of Russell’s energy and means would _not_ have made use of a typewriter. Moreover, King makes at least one other suspect assertion in that introduction – namely, she accuses Russell of “atrocious spelling”. Not only is this trait also wildly unlikely in a woman of Russell’s training and ability, latter-day evidence directly contradicts King’s early statement. Certainly none of the modern marginalia attributed directly to Russell and issued in connection with more recent books displays any sign of haphazard spelling; see particularly the several online “interviews” involving Russell, King, and Leslie Klinger.

[2] No other reference to this incident exists in any manuscript or document attributable to Watson, Russell, either Holmes brother, or the Diogenes Club itself.


End file.
